


genetically modified bananas

by richie_on_a_cob



Series: things inspired by school [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 6th grade losers, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, M/M, So enjoy this, a crack fic, but then my teacher said bananas were domesticated, istg tho, originally this was gonna be angst, u guys forget how old these kids are in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richie_on_a_cob/pseuds/richie_on_a_cob
Summary: Richie, Eddie, Bill, and Stan are in math, and their teacher talks about bananas..





	1. Bananas? Domesticated? More likely than you think.

"Bananas are domesticated-" Mrs. Whatever-Her-Name-Is hadn't yet concluded her speech about bananas, but Richie opened his big mouth.

"Bananas are domesticated?" Richie blinks, sitting up straighter and adjusting his glasses. "They're like pets?" He looked over at Bill who shrugged, just as confused as he was. Stan gave the both of them an exasperated look.

"No, Richie, bananas aren't like pets." Stan and the teacher spoke in unison, but neither paid it any mind. "That would be stupid. They're food." Stan sighed as the teacher continued her banana rant, going on and on. "I wish this was science."

Richie cackled quietly, and Bill smiled fondly at the two of them. Stan and Richie had been friends since they were 2, which was simply astounding considering how loud and obnoxious Richie could be at times.

Eddie stared at Richie, irritation covering his amusement. "Yeah, what Stan said. Gosh, Richie, you're dumber than a coconut."

Richie giggled. "How's a coconut dumb? Does it have a brain all of the sudden?"

Eddie hated Richie sometimes.


	2. Ed, Edd N Eddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie is stupid
> 
> just like me
> 
> i did this to my friend ed at lunch

Richie, Beverly, and Bill sat together at lunch. As per usual, Richie had just gotten scolded at for swearing by another student. 

Eddie was sitting elsewhere, however he came to sit next to Richie after a while. Unfortunately, Richie didn't feel like sitting next to Eddie.

"Eddie."

"Eddie."

"Eds, my love,"

"Please, move."

Beverly and Bill gave him an odd look.

Eddie turned pink and he hid his head under his hands.

"Richie!" Eddie groaned.

Richie giggled and continued his pestering.

"Eeeeds, Ed, Eddie, Eddie Spaghettiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,"


End file.
